Dreamscape: Displaced
by Lagged
Summary: For as long as she can remember, the girl always had a weird dream. Realistic dream about a world that wasn't hers. Then one day, she found a note for her, in her bedroom, with her own familiar scrawl. Things that she never remembers writing them. Just what had happened?
1. A Mysterious Message

_To: Sayaka_?

 _I didn't know, are you going to read this or not, but, I'm sorry._

 _I'm_ _really sorry. I think I did sth that uh... weird? Because of me, people might start to look at you like you did sth funny. Again, sorry._

x

To:

Wait. You never told me your name. Your real name. Or your identity.

So, tell me first, since I need them to get mad at you.

What the hell are you?

Why I had no recollection of whatever that you did three days ago?

Are you some sort of spirit that possesses my body when I had some out of body experience?

x

 _Whoops? Guess not knowing who you mad at weirder than introducing myself to a diary, eh? Actually, I can't find any word in this place which corresponds my real name. And mind you, I rather get a new nickname than had my real name butchered. It's too precious to resign to that fate. So, would you like to choose one for me? Since it was you that needed one to call me with. Oh, can they have red in them?_

x

You right. This is crazy.

I think I have to warn you in advance, that I got a bad naming sense. But if you insist, I think Akai will suffice. Sound like my name, right? Are you might be just me, with the different circumstance?

Still, seriously. Who in their right mind got lost on their own village?

x

 _Akai sounds cute. Not the kind of name I'll pick for my self, but meh, whatever._

 _Someone that not me, I guess? Since I got lost in your village, with your body. So, anyone could see that it was you that got lost._

x

Damn right.

So, can you please refrain to go anywhere without my consent? Isamu starts looking at me like some insane alien.

x

 _And got stuck in a girly room? Puh-lease. Don't be so strict with me. I didn't need another mom or a nagging sister. I had enough of them in my lifetime. At least, let me go to the closest library. I actually felt like some real alien for my inability to understand the spoken word or writing that wasn't yours. Didn't you think I should try pretending to be you?_

x

My room just fine. Don't ever think to redecorate them!

You're right. Or my chance at life ruined because I've been diagnosed with a split personality. So I'll try gathering things to help you.

But fine. Library, that is. Follow my direction, and don't stray from them. First, do you know the way to the Academy? From there you could go... (omitted)

x

 _You're no fun._

 _Oh, right. Things you gathered for me really helped. Ever consider teaching career? You would do great._

 _And last... the boy that hanging around you... Isamu, was it? He's trailing me. I tried to shake him off, but for some reason, he could still found me. Is he actually some kind weredog?_

x

No, he is not.

If you stumbled across him next time, try to stay quiet. Stop killing my social life, okay?

x

 _Can't promise you, but... okay_.

xx

AN.

Hello, I'm new in this (it have been ages since I last watch Naruto), and English isn't my first language. So, please point me if you found any mistake, whether in my story or about how I write them.

See you next time!


	2. Has She Been Crazy?

**Disclaimer: It wasn't mine.**

xx

"Look, it's your girlfriend."

Isamu rolls his eyes exaggeratedly. But didn't bother to correct his friend. That boy chooses to go after the said girl. Only to be ditched, again. Sayaka, knowing she being followed, turn sharply on the closest dark alley.

 _'Wait. Did she just running away from me?'_

After trailing the girl for a while, he stopped.

 _'Think, Isamu. Where would she go?'_

He thought, finding the girl lead him into a wild goose chase.

He sighed loudly.

The boy couldn't spare more energy to indulge her in an hide and seek game. There would be a graduation exam in a month, after all.

And since he barely kept up with his peer, there were many things he should do. He still wanna stay on the program.

Speaking of which... Didn't her mom say she was sick this morning when he going to pick her up?

Yet, this afternoon she looked as healthy as she could be.

Is she actually playing truant?

But this close to the exam... If not for her declaration to be the fastest kunoichi alive, he would think that the girl was planning to flunk her exam. Their grades weren't that far apart, after all.

' _Well, she's not a toddler.'_

He thought, turning around.

 _'She didn't need any babysitter.'_

And she even goes out her way to avoid him.

Resolved to ignore his childhood friend strangeness, he comes back to the park. His friends, which hasn't go from their area park, seeing him oddly.

As if they know something that he didn't.

Few hours after that, Sayaka's mom showed in front of his door. Panicked face, asking about her daughter were about with stuttered breath.

It seems, she hasn't come back even though it was hours after dusk. They couldn't even find her in their neighborhood.

 _'What! It's impossible!'_ he thought for himself. Following his friend's mother outside, closing the door behind them. Joining the search party immediately.

It was almost midnight when they found her in the woods a few meters from the Hokage Monument. Curling to herself, tear stain in her cheek. For some reason, Isamu thinks his childhood friend looked like she witnessed something terrible. But looking around, he couldn't find any clue. The wood just looked as normal as ever.

xx

 **Please kindly leave a review? It would be a great help to hear your thought or to know where I do wrong in this writing.**


	3. Sleepwalking?

**Disclaimer: Naruto and his adventure wasn't mine.**

xx

For some reason, she kept falling asleep (and sleepwalking) in odd hours. Sometimes, at noon, when the lunch break began. The other time was on a peaceful afternoon when she spends her time in the library, doing an assignment with her classmates.

She kept doing that, no matter how she felt refreshed before. Or the fact that she never been awake past nine at night. Thankfully, it seems that people in the vicinity never realized. As if she just closed her eyes for a second. And not walking in her sleep.

And the weirdest thing was, she felt like she had been sleeping for hours. Maybe her dreams caused that feeling to emerge. Weird dream of places she couldn't remember. Whenever it happens, it took few minutes for she got a hang on her location, or what should she do that time.

She never thinks about that, dismisses them as an ordinary sleepwalking occurrence. And she wanna keep it a secret from everybody, lest they look at her strangely.

x

Until one chilly night, when she woke up to the feeling of being carried. True to her hunch, she was in the piggy-back ride. It has been ages since she got one. So the girl decided to take advantage in that.

"Awake already?"

Sayaka grumbled lightly to answer her father question. Too comfortable on his back, feeling a strong impulse to stay on her father's comforting back.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling okay?"

She raised her head with blinking eyes. ' _Why mom had to ask about that?'_

Founding no answer from his daughter, the man opens his mouth for the second time. "We think we've lost you, honey."

' _Huh?'_ If Sayaka wasn't feeling confusion before, she definitely is right now. _'Why? Did they saw me sleep-walking and do something stupid like climbing some steep path?'_ (Since she clearly remembered that she was down for fever the night prior. And that might even justify their worry).

"Why?" She whispered faintly.

"Why don't you tell us?" said her mom almost immediately.

Sayaka opens her mouth, only to close them again. Not entirely sure what she should answer.

"You lost for almost twelve hours. We couldn't find you anywhere."

"And when we did, you looked like you had been crying for hours."

Her parent chirped alternately, knowing that Sayaka might stay mute for their entire walk.

"And don't forget the fact that you try to run away from me."

Sayaka gasped for unexpected voice. It's Isamu's. And he wasn't alone. It seems that her parents enlisting help from almost everyone to search for her. How surprising. She almost cries for this touching revelation.

That is until Isamu said the question which is everyone dying to know the answer, "Why did you go there?

"Huh?" she answered with a dumb reply.

"You looked like you have been crying more than three hours, just a few meters from Hokage Monument. Why did you stop right there? And were you really cry? Why?"

She ignored their searching gaze. Instead, she looks at stars from her place on her father back. Not eager to answer, since she herself didn't know them. She chooses to tunes out their question and let her mind wander.

' _The sky... Looked almost the same with the sky of the dream. Did it mean that there would be a chance for me to visit that world?'_

xx

 **Note: Could you please leave a review?**


	4. Childhood Friend

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Iruka, and all character related to them belong to Naruto Uzumaki franchise. Which definitely wasn't mine.**

x

They were a childhood friend. But doesn't mean they attached to hips, though. They just spend more time together than any other child of their age. They still had their own different group of friends at the Academy.

Sayaka made sure of that.

That girl even deliberately set her prank-loving friend on him. Doesn't stop to do that until he promised to leave her alone in the Academy.

So he relented. Even though he loves her company, it doesn't save him from humiliation brought by the prank. And even he secretly elated when some nosy classmates brought about a non-existent romance between them to Sayaka's face (and get chewed for that), it just couldn't make him immune to Sayaka's scheme.

That's why, on the third day after the disastrous afternoon, when he found her lurking in the corridors and not between her friends, he immediately felt something off with her.

She shouldn't be here. She should be right there, huddling at the window with everyone else. Trying to catch a glimpse of the rising Hero of Konoha. They say he back to the village today, after all.

She should be arguing with her desk-mate about the impossibility of their classmate to surpass The Hero. Saying her trademark observation with finality, "They couldn't even hit me three times in succession when we were sparring." Nevermind that she was too small and fast to be caught in retaliation. Or that The Hero she looked up so much might began as the weak runt of Academy.

She should do that, and not staring into space. Seeing things that he can't see. All with blank look befitting of a doll. He couldn't deny the silent charm she literally oozed with right now. But at the same time, it felt weird. And creepy.

So to stave off that feeling, he opened his mouth. Prepared to call her.

Alas, she senses him before he got too close. Turn her face to him. Showing a dilated pupil, as if she was going to get panic attacks. And then, she's gone. Grumbling profanities, he moves to trail her.

Only to be stopped by a hand on the scuff of his shirt.

"Shouldn't you be in the classroom right now? The lunch has ended a few minutes ago."

"But, Iruka-sensei, she would be long gone just like the day before yesterday!" He exclaimed loudly. Tring to claw her way out from his teacher grasp. Slightly panicked, since he couldn't forget his childhood friend behavior the other day.

"No," said the man, hasn't let his grip loose. Walking to the destinated classroom at a leisure pace. Not affected by his student peculiar antics.

"What if she lost and never came back again?" He couldn't stop right now. What if she got disoriented like that day, and got taken advantage of?

"What if you search for her later, with me to help you?"

Isamu stops to ponder. His teacher right. There's a big chance he won't able to find her. And if the rumor about Iruka-sensei sensory ability was right, she would be found easily. _'And don't forget that he is a teacher. A teacher bound to have some special ability. Yeah. That sounds like a plan.'_

"Okay. Don't try to break your promises."

"No. I won't. Now go back to your seat." said the man, dropping Isamu from his hold. Smiling slightly at the sight of his student that crouched on four like a cat thrown from the height.

xx

 **AN.** **Yay! Finally got figured out where we were in the timeline. There should be meetings with the canon character somewhere in the few next chapters. But sadly, the canon will stay canon, and I had no plan to touch them too much.**

 **Please, kindly leave a review.**

 **And for EvanBig Knees: Thanks, it means so much for me to get a response and your review encourage me to continue this. **


	5. Asleep?

**Disclaimer: It wasn't mine. I swear!**

xx

"Here's far enough."

The girl flopped under tree's shade while muttering to herself. She felt incredibly tired. After getting out of the stuffy building, she wandered on street trying to find a building which he suspected as 'this body' house. Sadly, she couldn't remember the route toward them.

So the girl settled to sit under shade.

Maybe if she waited long enough, she would find the way out from this dream.

Well, the only way she knows. By falling asleep.

It wasn't a difficult task. The wind was nice and the weather was warm. The kind of warmth which her dorm fireplaces provided. It felt safe. And a few seconds later, her eyes to feel heavy. And she succumbed to sleep.

Only to be shaken awake a few moments later. She blinked blearily. The girl needs a few seconds before her sight focused. She frowned. It seems she was mistaken. Instead of waking up in her real life between her annoying roommates, she was seeing faces from that stuffy building.

A boy with short hair that felt like some acquaintance from the real world, and an adult with an old scar across his nose. Looking at the boy apparent worry, he must be a friend, or something more. Unfortunately, she just 'borrowing the body' for a while, and she wasn't the friend he worried for. While the man, he gives off an aura of authority. Coupled with how he hovered between them, was it mean he is a teacher?

 _'If that was the case, it means that stuffy building was a school. That explain the kids which loitering about. Yet it felt so different from school back home._ '

The girl regarded their fussing with calm eyes and wandering thought. Never bothered to interrupt or make any moves to calm them. Since it hard for her to do that when everything sounds gibberish to her ears. Like when she watch foreign movies and gives up for a nonexistent subtitle. Well, it means one thing. She had to pester her cousin for translation spell next time when she was awake.

As of right now, the only thing her brain can catch was three phrases that she suspected as their name. Sayaka, Isamu, and Sensei. Judging from the feminine vibe it gives off and the meaningful gaze that thrown at her whenever it mentioned, Sayaka must be 'this body' name. And couldn't exactly know about the other two.

When they finally realized that she wasn't going to react in any way, the boy pulled her to her foot. Dragging her, hand gripping her wrist tightly. The girl complied immediately. Secretly thought for herself, _'my wrist hurting._ '

x

Sayaka jerked awake. She looked around. Felt uneasy when she recognized the room was hers. Because the last time she remembers was going to the bathroom just when the lunch break began.

The girl sat up. Pulling her knees closer and curled to herself. Bringing her hand to her hair. Trying to make herself calm. Just like how her father does everytime she was upset. Only to stop midway. Right there, on her hand, was a scrawl with the foreign letter. The writing she unconsciously read as, "The blue notebook. Read them."

The girl rose from her place and found the book. She can't remember where did she got them. The symbols on its leather case gave off funny feelings. She shakes her head. She needs to be focused right now and open the book. Only to find another foreign letter that rearranged themselves in her mind. Turning to sentences she recognized.

x

 _To: Sayaka?_

 _I didn't know, are you going to read this or not, but, I'm sorry._ _I'm really sorry. I think I did sth that uh... weird? Because of me, people might start to look at you like you did sth funny._

 _Again, sorry._

x

The written letter was familiar handwriting of her own. Which she extremely sure she never wrote. Ever. But still gives her uncomfortable feelings of forebodings.

xx

 **AN.** **If you wondering, this fic began sometimes between the death of Jiraiya and Pein invasion. Still couldn't decide where would it end. But I'll warn you that since this fic theme was dreams, it meant there would be something that glossed over, especially when 'the real body awake in real life.'**


	6. Strange

**I always wondering, is writing the disclaimer an obligation? Since we all know that Naruto Universe belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and not mine.**

xx

It has been three months since Sayaka found new habit. Every three days, she would have dreams about a castle full of children hidden in enormous genjutsu. A dream that lasts for a whole day. Then when she awoke, she would find herself disoriented. Staring the low ceiling that suddenly felt weird, ( _too low_ ) and pink wallpaper of her room( _it should have been blue and bronze themed_ _canopy_ ). Only to remember that she was awake. And she wasn't going to learn wand-waving for the day. Pity. But she had to hurry and go to her team designated training ground.

Then she would stand and make her way to the nightstand. Skimming through Akai's report on things that were happened the day before. When she swapped place with that girl. Or a swapped dream? Either way, it wasn't important since Akai even try to convince her it was just a dream. Albeit a real one, that she had no problem living in them.

After made sure that the girl hasn't made any trouble, she would be prepping for the day. All while marveling on how weird that her muscle felt not sore even thought Akai said she had brutal training yesterday. Sure, there were bruises and cut, but without pain accompany them.

And when she arrived at the training ground, the dream was far forgotten. Thrown to the darkest corner of her consciousness. Only remembered again when she 'awoken' in her dream.

x

Unfortunately for Sayaka, today was the day when her habit broke. There's no new entry in their shared notebook.

It only means two things. Akai wasn't taking her place yesterday, or she does a reckless thing that made her unable to leave a note.

Sayaka really hopes for the latter.

While it annoying to stand Isamu's not-subtle interrogation, it beat the horror of not being able to visit that world in her dream. Even if she could only visit them twice a week.

Let's hope she doesn't jinx herself.

"Sayaka." There's a knock at her door. She jumped in a startle. Disturbing her concentration between getting ready for the day and making sure she wasn't imagining things.

"Wait a moment!" says the girl, making sure that the book last page actually empty for the last time. Then she crouched, tying weapon holster to her thigh. Doing the last preparation for the long day of training, and might be a mission or two. But the sight of her wrist made her stop.

She poked her wrist absentmindedly. There are crisscrossing scar adorning her wrist. So it was real. _Not an imagination because sleep-induced sight._ They seem like a new scar. Maybe a day old scar. Still pinkish, looked like raw chicken meat. And while it doesn't feel the sting or and the skin around them doesn't feel stiff, it still looked creepy.

The girl immediately decides to alter her appearance for the day. She felt the scar would alarm her teammates.

There is another knock on the door. Sayaka opens them slightly, and assure her mother that she wasn't sick and would join them for breakfast after few minutes.

The girl takes an arm protector from her drawer when the door was closed for the second time. Then proceed to takes a roll of bandage and wrapped them on her wrist for insurance.

Let's hope that the scar wasn't the reason Akai failed to report last night.

xx

 **A review will be appreciated.**


	7. Definitely Not Me

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Naruto**.

xx

After she got her breakfast while listening to her mother with one ear, she got up and leave for team training. She opens the door, reacting to the slight creak with a grimace, only to close them right away. With a loud bang.

"Oi! What am I saying about slamming the..."

Sayaka winces. Feel slightly uneasy since her mother just 'remind' her about their poor door that gets harassed too much this morning. She opens her mouth to answer, but her mother beat her and ask, "Who on the door, sweetheart? Why you closed them on their face?"

 _Oh, right. The door._

Instead of answering her mother, she calls, "Mom," with a thoughtful expression directed on the only thing separating her with the world outside. "It's Saturday, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

 _Weird_. She frowns, trying to remember things concerning her friend, Isamu and today date. Twenty-three of June. Memories which were spotty right this moment. She can only remember why he shouldn't be waiting beyond the door, not the contrary. Like the fact that there's no special occasion that warrants his visit. Or how he got to manage his day juggling missions and training (the downside of being in reserve and whatnot) that made him too busy to pick her up in her house. Or the fact that they can only meet for a walk -and sometimes training and sparring session- once a week on Sunday. Which was, tomorrow. So what was so urgent that he needs to meet her today, and couldn't wait till tomorrow?

 _Damn it_. She grew reliant to Akai presence to remind her about appointments.

The girl sighed. Now wasn't the right time to think. She shakes her head and opens the door the second time. "Nothing. I'm off. Bye, Mom."

x

"Took you long enough!" says the boy, half-hissed in Sayaka's ears.

The girl mumbled an apology, that waves off by Isamu. Somehow, the girl feels that her childhood friend scrutinized her. _Just like that time when Akai--_

She ignores his unspoken question that she wasn't aware of it details and focus solely on roof-hopping. _Stay calm, Sayaka. Pretend you jump by yourself, and Isamu wasn't staring at you. Omph! No!_

She kicked air, acting like she was on some surface - _"not acting. Air consists of some particles just like water was"_ supplies her mind that suspiciously sound like Akai- and summersault-ing to nearest roof. Thank God there was some concrete fence that halted her momentum.

The girl sigh, trying to calm her racing heart, and began to jump, again. Ignoring her companion heated gaze. She is a complete amateur in this, unlike Isamu that jumped across roofs with cat-like agility.

Not that she felt jealous. Since she prefers flying on brooms than free jumping. _Wait. Where that was coming from? Flying on brooms? I must be imagining things, again. There's no way Akai would do that. Right?_

"So, mind to tell me where are you going?"

Out of blue, Isamu hand grabbed hers. Stopping the girl when it clears that she won't talk. Sayaka blinked at the question. Realizing that her friend wasn't trying to confuse her, she said earnestly, "training ground. It Saturday, remember? I got to meet with my team."

The boy stared at her like she grew a third head. Then say quietly, "are you serious?"

The girl frowned. "What!" Agitation laced her voice.

"Had you saw around? Did you find nothing amiss?"

Now that Isamu says it, she noticed things she studiously ignored before. The odd gap between roof created by collapsed buildings. The humongous crater at the very center of the village. All pointing great destruction that bought by a mysterious entity. Or a group of S-Ranked shinobi. Maybe something similar.

Since their family life at the outskirt of the village, it easy to miss events that happen at the center. And honestly, it hard stomach that something horrible happened at their peaceful village. The very village protected by The Prophesied Hero.

"Don't tell me," the girl raised her hand, released them from Isamu grasp. With a whisper, she expresses her disbelief. "It wasn't a dream?"

"What dream?"

It seems, her whisper still loud enough in the boy's ears. He sounds so alarmed. Made her step back thoughtlessly. She slipped her hand to her pocket, attempting to calm herself.

 _Dang, it._ She chewed her lips in deep thought. Trying to come up with a plausible reason. In no chance, she exposes about Akai existence. She had promised to make it stay as a secret between them.

Fortunately, someone saves her from Isamu suspicion. That person showed behind her back.

"Isamu. The girl,.. is she..."

Sayaka turns around immediately. Taking a few steps discreetly, adding distance between them. Felt vulnerable after her best friend unfamiliar act. Not that helped, though. Since she recognized the newcomer as Sarutobi Konohamaru. The Hero apprentice. No distance would help her in case they think to hurt her. _They wouldn't, would they?_

"Wait. Is this the girl?"

Her brows knitted. _There's no way Sarutobi-sama had business with someone like me..._

"Yes." Ignoring her incredulity, the boy added, "she is."

"Wait. What do you mean? Whoever this girl Sarutobi-sama search for, she definitely wasn't me."

The young Sarutobi fold his hand in thought. Checking her out then says, "Let's go, then. Ino-neesan must be free right now."

 _Wait. Ino, as in, Yamanaka Ino-sama?_

Not given a chance to protest, the girl grabbed and they vanished in shunshin.

 **AN.** **That's it. I began this story as a side project for my writings. And some times, the research I took got jumbled and there's no way to tell them apart. So there must be things that don't comply with the canon. And I wasn't so sure about how Konohamaru addresses the rookie nine. Was it right or wrong?**

 **Would you like to tell me about them? A review would be appreciated.**


	8. A Distance Away

**Disclaimer** : Naruto wasn't mine.

xx

The clearing placid atmosphere disturbed with the sudden appearance of three silhouettes. Their arrival announced by a flurry of leaves, a tell-tale sign of shunshin usage.

Upon their entrance, two blondes, a woman and a girl, perked. They exchanged glances for a few seconds, holding a silent conversation. The older from two beckoning the newcomers to come closer. The girl moves, but the other two-person that arrives with her, stays in their place.

x

"Hello. Sayaka, was it?" she said, addressing the brown-haired girl that wobbled, still disoriented from involuntary teleportation.

The said girl blinked, then bowed curtly.

"Yes, I am. May I ask why am I dragged here?" inquired the girl with a tight smile. Her eyes traveled between two blondes with barely restrained discontent. The oldest woman proceeds to sit on the ground. Motioning to the ground and say, "sit."

"Am I getting interrogated?" Instead of doing what she has been told, the girl frowned.

"Not quite."

The woman shrugged. Taking in the brown-haired girl reluctance to comply, the two blondes hold another silent conversation. They seemed to had an agreement when the younger blonde stepped back. Heading toward another two newcomers.

"Please, take a seat."

The teenager girl finally sat. Judging from the depth of her frown, she seems to recognize the woman in front of her.

x

Few meters from them, a dark-haired man regarded the interaction in the clearing with interest. Beside him was a dark-haired boy with a similar facial feature. The older from two, the blue-eyed one, asking the other after few moments of silence, "well, she clearly did hid something, desperately. But what are you needed Yuuka for?"

The younger closed his eyes with a lethargic sigh. The man leaned back, trying to read his cousin's face. Only to wince inwardly. It seems he forgot about the back injury he gained for yesterday's mission.

"While anything better than being cooped in hospital, this just doesn't make any sense."

He shuffled, trying to ease pain from his injury then continues, "with your genius mind and Ino-chan ingenious way, there's no doubt you'll find whatever she hid with little difficulty."

"It just..."

He raised his eyebrows. It not an ordinary occurrence for his cousin to stumble for an explanation. Usually, whenever the man asked for one, he would say 'seriously?', before proceeding to do his things, as if there was nothing to explain. Or he would sigh, then with grumble began to explain things in the concise, yet detailed way.

"It was related to the event the day before yesterday."

 _Does he mean The Pein Invasion? Well, it was a shocking event they ever encountered. Even though it felt like a distant dream since not every day you could experience your own death, and revived to live another day. But how it related to the girl?_

"And? What was important that day that make both of you think it acceptable to consider doing unauthorized mind-manipulation at a genin?"

He opened his mouth, as if trying to protest, only to close them again and shakes his head. He took a deep breath and elaborated, "right when we gathered and began the celebration, few people came and greet Naruto. Praises him as a great hero, among other things. They came in waves. The girl was in one of them. Then, she stumbles forward. When she was looking at Naruto, she howled. Her face was uncharacteristically white. She ran right after that."

"And?"

"Kiba tailed her for an unexplained reason. Only to discover that she is cutting herself."

"Cutting herself? Are you sure? Isn't that an excessive reaction?"

He shrugged and continues, "...that's why we try to dig things about her."

The man staring at his younger cousin intently. After finding whatever he searches, he says, "If she attempted at suicide, why she wasn't in the hospital? She wasn't admitted there, right?"

The boy shakes his head.

"Her family adamant on letting the girl separated from them. They insisted to pretend nothing happened that day. Saying to keep her from freaking out again later when she wakes up."

"It wasn't her first?"

"Apparently, not."

"You wrong. She never harms herself before. Freaking out, yes, but never attempted suicide."

The man looked at the newcomer with an unbridled interest. Not even surprised with his sudden appearance. While the dark-haired boy stared pointedly at Konohamaru.

"Sorry," he says, jerking his thumb at the youngest male, Isamu, and continues, "he got restless. It's here or there, and I rather glared than being scolded."

The man smirked at the said boy. "Getting a second thought, are we?"

The boy bristled, but say nothing. Scowl fixed in his face.

"So who are you? Her boyfriend?"

The question got him off guard. His eyes and mouth were wide open. Isamu blinked a few beats before his face turned red. Then it settled once more into a scowl.

The changed expression wasn't lost to the people present. The boy found their eyes still on him, so he says, "no. She is my best friend."

Konohamaru grinned widely. A twinkle in his eyes exposed his thought on the matter.

"...and childhood friend?" asked the man, stopping word from the younger male before it formed. Konohamaru scowled. Muttered to himself, "spoilsport."

The boy narrowed his eyes. Huffed, and say with a grumble, "yes. She is." He doesn't ask how the man knows. The blue-eyed man famous as a Devil whisperer. There's barely anything he doesn't know. It was naive for Isamu to hope his life wasn't known by the man.

"Hm..." The man hummed in response. He still scrutinized the boy. After a few seconds of silence, he says, "then tell us about her. Maybe we could help you stop her from harming herself again."

The boy tugged his short hair with a grimace. He nodded and began to tell them...

aa

 **AN**. Recently, things were hectic at home. There were unfinished projects that needed to be tackled. Ah... now I'm missing my peaceful childhood...

I know that I'm weak at characterizing. And English wasn't my native language. So please help me and point the error on my writings?


End file.
